tak seindah shymphony
by Hikari Tsukami
Summary: Bermula dari legenda tentang bunga baby's breathe yang akan melambangkan cinta sejati dan kesedihan abadi. hinata hyuuga mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai. namun kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan tidak berlangsung lama, karena naruto dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri yaitu sakura. sakura melarikan diri dan bertemu menma kembaran dari naruto. begitupun hinata yang juga bertemu menma...ikuti
1. Chapter 1

Tak seindah shymphony

"aku sangat mencintaimu hinata, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku"seru seorang laki laki berambut kuning jabrik yang mempunyai mata biru seindah laut,dia menyerahkan bunga baby's breathe kepada Seorang wanita berambut indigo yang ada didepannya. "ya, a..ku juga mencintaimu naruto, sangat mencintaimu" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Naruto lalu memasangkan bunga berwarna putih itu ke telinga hinata, suasana danau yang indah sembari merasakan angin musim dingin membuat sepasang kekasih baru ini bahagia tak terkira.

"kamu tahu alasanku memberikan bunga ini kepadamu hinata"tanya laki laki itu kepada wanita yang bernama hinata itu sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Hinata menggeleng yah tentu saja dia tidak tahu apa alasan naruto memberikan bunga baby's breath kepadanya. Biasanya para pasangan memberikan bunga mawar atau melati, tapi kenapa naruto memberikan bunga baby's breath ini padanya. "aku suka arti bunga ini, bunga Yang kuberikan ini melambangkan cinta sejati sama seperti rasa cintaku yang abadi padamu hinata" kata laki laki bernama naruto itu kepada sosok wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya."Bunga baby's breathe memang melambangkan sebuah cinta sejati, tapi bunga ini juga melambangkan kesedihan abadi, sudahlah pasti dia tidak tahu soal itu"ujar hinata dalam hati.

Tapi diantara keromantisan mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata yang terlihat sedang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Gadis berambut pink itu memang terlihat sangat marah ketika mereka berdua berlagak mesra. Namun air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis pink ini, mata emeraldnya pun mulai memerah. Inilah akibatnya, dulu saat naruto mencintainya dia selalu menyianyiakan kasih sayang darinya. Akhirnya saat naruto sudah menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat,dia sudah terlambat. Gadis ini pun tidak kuat menahan kesedihan bercampur rasa penyesalan yang kini memenuhi dirinya, dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis.

*# *Tak seindah shymphony*# *

Hari hari yang dijalani seorang Wanita bernama sakura ini mulai terlihat kelam saat naruto pergi dari kehidupannya. Sebelum ini semua terjadi, naruto selalu ada untuknya dikala sedih dan bahagia. Matanya pun terlihat lebam , mungkin dia menangis semalaman. Rasa penyesalan selalu memenuhi dirinya kini, tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang biasa dia dapatkan lagi dari naruto. Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang yang dia dapatkan dari laki laki yang biasa dihajarnya ini.

#Flashback#

Dua tahun lalu, saat sakura masih berada di bangku SMA. Hari ini dia tidak membawa jangka, padahal guru seninya sudah memperingatinya. Apalagi guru kesenian di SMA konoha itu terkenal galak, tentu saja sakura hampir mati ketakutan karena tidak membawa jangka. Seorang anak laki laki menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah jangka untuknya, ya anak laki laki itu adalah naruto. Tentu saja sakura sangat berterimakasih atas sikapnya yang sangat perduli padanya. Tapi, sakura khawatir karena naruto adalah anak yang jarang mengikuti perintah guru. "baka, kau menyerahkan jangka ini padaku, memangnya nanti kamu mau pake apa" katanya kasar. " tenanglah aku punya dua" balas naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura pun menghela nafas karena sudah bebas dari rasa kekhawatirannya ini.

Bel masuk berbunyi, tapi naruto terlihat sedang dihukum karena tidak membawa jangka. Ya, dia sudah menyerahkan jangka itu pada sakura. Naruto rela dihukum gurunya untuk membantu sakura yang tidak membawa jangka. Sakura terlihat dipenuhi rasa bersalah kepadanya, tapi dia tidak pernah membalas rasa cinta naruto karena sasuke. Sakura memang menyukai sasuke yang sangat populer di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Tapi sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana, itulah yang membuat gadis gadis menangis karena kehilangan dia. Sungguh aneh bukan ?

#end of flashback#

Ah,menangis pun tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Naruto sudah menemukan sesosok wanita yang dapat mengisi lubang dihatinya, Hyuuga hinata. Menurutnya dia adalah seorang wanita beruntung, yang bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari laki laki sebaik dan seramah naruto. Perutnya sudah lapar, menangis seharian pun tidak akan mampu mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Diperjalanan dia bertemu dengan dua sosok yang dikenalnya, naruto dan hinata. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Rasa kesalnya yang tadi sudah mulai memudar pun bangkit kembali. Rasanya ingin membunuh sesosok wanita berambut indigo itu. Dia pun menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya, dan berniat ingin menabrak hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan laki laki yang dicintainya. Tapi apa yang terjadi , ternyata yang ditabraknya bukanlah hinata. Namun seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, naruto uzumaki. Mata lavender milik hinata, sekaligus mata emerald milik sakura pun membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui naruto sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di pinggir jalan.

Hinata segera menghampiri laki laki yang dicintainya. Diguncang guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Siapakah gerangan yang menabrak naruto, dia benar benar sangat kejam. Hinata pun memalingkan matanya menuju sebuah mobil berwarna pink itu. mobil itu sangat dikenalnya begitu pun sosok yang mengendarai mobil itu. Itu Sahabatnya sakura, sakura adalah sahabat yang selalu bersama dirinya. Tapi, kenapa harus sakura. Sakura sendiri pun terlihat terguncang, dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata kata. Dia tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Sakura pun akhirnya melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian itu.

Warga sekitar yang melihat tabrak lari itu, segera memanggil ambulance dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Naruto dibawa ke ruang UGD dan segera ditangani oleh dokter terbaik disana, tsunade senju. " tenanglah nona hyuuga, kami akan menanganinya semampu dan semaksimal mungkin" kata sang dokter ,tsunade senju. Hinata mengganguk dia lalu menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk tunggu pasien. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang, keadaan naruto sangat memperihatinkan, apa mungkin dia akan kehilangan naruto. Tapi, naruto adalah orang yang kuat dia yakin bahwa naruto akan baik baik saja. Perasaannya beraduk menjadi satu khawatir, dan penasaran. Kenapa sakura menabrak naruto, apa salah naruto selama ini padanya. Memang naruto dulu mengejar ngejar cinta sakura, dan dia hanya bisa melihat naruto dari belakang saja. Apa itu penyebabnya?.

Tsunade keluar dari ruangan dengan raut wajah yang kecewa, hinata pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada dokter yang menangani kekasihnya itu. "ba..bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"tanya hinata kepada tsunade. Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam,dia takut mengatakan hal ini kepada hinata. Tsunade pun menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri, dan mengatakan hal ini dengan berat hati. "maafkan kami nona pa..pasien dia..dia sudah tiada" ujar sang dokter kepada hinata.

Mendengar pernyataan dari tsunade, hinata seperti tak berdaya. Mata lavendernya tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bahkan sampai sesengukan hebat karena tangisnya itu. Bagaimana , bagaimana naruto bisa berakhir seperti itu ?, kenapa kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini. Naruto adalah orang yang baik, kenapa dia bisa pergi secepat ini.

" maafkan kami nona hyuuga,tapi itulah kenyataannya kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin". Jelas bukan hanya hinata yang terpukul dengan kematian naruto. Tapi juga sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. Dia juga terpukul atas kejadian itu, apalagi penyebab ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Apa yang nanti harus dia katakan pada hinata sahabatnya, bahwa dia telah membunuh naruto. Hinata melihatnya kan, hinata mengetahui bahwa yang menabrak naruto adalah dirinya. Sakura dalam keadaan yang membingungkan, ia bahkan sampai mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sampai hati ingin membunuh hinata yang malah berakibat pada kematian naruto.

Hinata merasa tak kuat lagi menahan semua ini, kalau saja tangannya tidak menopang tubuhnya mungkin dia sudah terjatuh dari tadi. Dia pun mencoba untuk tegar dan menapaki lantai untuk pergi melihat naruto yang kini sudah terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit bertutup kain putih. Handphone nya berbunyi, hinata meraba sakunya dengan lemah dan mengambil handphonenya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Dia melihat layar handphonenya dan melihat bahwa ino yang menghubunginya.

"ha..halo i..ino" sapanya untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka. " eh, halo hinata kudengar naruto kecelakaan apa itu benar "tanya ino dengan nada yang sangat khawatir, "di tempatku sekarang ada shikamaru, chouji, lee, tenten, neji dan tentu saja kiba dan shino". Lanjutnya. "huh, kenapa aku selalu disebutkan terakhir" gerutu shino, sambil memasang muka yang kesal. Hinata mengatur nafasnya agar bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan naruto. " yah itu... benar ino dia sedang ada di konoha hospital sekarang.." jelasnya dengan suara yang masih bergetar. "lalu, bagaimana keadaan naruto sekarang" tanya ino kembali kepada hinata yang membuat hinata mengeluarkan kembali air dari mata lavender miliknya itu. "naruto di..dia sudah..." kata katanya terputus oleh tangisannya, ia pun mencoba melanjutkan kata katanya yang terputus tadi, walaupun tidak sanggup dia harus memberitahu mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan naruto. "meninggal" ucapnya singkat.

Sontak ino yang mendengar kata kata itu langsung dari hinata pun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun mematikan panggilan di handphonenya itu. air mata pun mulai mengucur dari mata milik ino, dia hanya bisa tertunduk lemah mengetahui sahabatnya sudah tiada saat ini. Shikamaru dkk pun langsung menghampiri ino, untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. "na..naruto hiks, dia su..sudah meninggal" kata kata ino pun langsung membuat orang orang yang ada disana lemah tak berdaya tak terkecuali shikamaru yang tadinya cuek. Tenten mengusulkan untuk menengok keadaannya, tenten mengetahui bahwa hinata-lah yang paling terpukul di saat seperti ini.

Sedangkan di rumah sakit, hinata masih belum mampu untuk membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah sang uzumaki. Tak berapa lama, teman temannya datang ke ruangan itu. mereka terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan ini. Selama ini naruto adalah sosok yang periang, ramah dan bisa membuat orang orang terdekatnya nyaman bersamanya. Kini sang uzumaki hanya terbaring kaku di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dimana sakura, dia harus mengetahui hal ini kau tidak memberitahunya hinata" tanya ino kepada hinata yang masih terdiam lemah diruangan rumah sakit. "kenapa aku harus memberitahunya" jawab hinata singkat. " dia kan menyukai naruto kau tidak tahu, dia juga pasti akan terpukul akan hal ini" jelas ino kepada hinata. Hinata masih tertunduk lemah dia berfikir apakah dia yang menyebabkan semua hal ini. Apakah sakura ingin membunuhnya namun dia malah menabrak naruto yang pada waktu itu sedang berada di sampingnya. Apakah dia yang menyebabkan itu semua.

Tibalah hari dimana naruto akan dimakamkan, seluruh warga konoha datang untuk melayat ke rumah naruto. Tak terkecuali sakura, namun dia tidak berani untuk memasuki rumahnya. Dia hanya berada di depan pintu dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu deras dari mata emerald miliknya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada hinata dan teman temannya, bahwa dia membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Rasa penyesalan tiada henti memenuhi diri sakura.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan, seorang gadis berambut indigo masih terdiam tak berdaya. Matanya sudah lebam karena menangis seharian. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, dia tidak bisa lagi menangis.

#Hinata POV#

Di saat aku mulai merasakan rasa kasih sayang darinya, dan merasakan cinta darinya. Kenapa harus direnggut secepat ini, mengapa harus dia. Kenapa tidak aku saja, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati. Yang membunuhnya pun adalah sahabatku sendiri, sahabat yang kusayangi. Aku tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendamku padanya. Kamisama bantu aku, aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi sekarang...

# Out of Hinata POV#

Setelah pemakaman yang dipenuhi air mata para sahabat yang begitu menyayangi lelaki pecinta ramen ini. Mereka segera pulang ke rumahnya masing masing, terkecuali hinata yang masih berada di makam naruto. Memegangi batu nisannya sambil mengelusnya. Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan jalannya pemakaman. Memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati hinata, dan menaruh telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan hinata. Hinata kaget akan kedatangan sakura, tapi dia masih belum bisa mengekpresikannya karena dia masih terlalu terpukul. Sakura segera memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf sambil dengan mata yang dipenuhi cairan bening yang terus mengaliri pipinya.

"maafkan aku hinata, maafkan aku" ucapnya didalam tangisannya. Hinata tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada sakura. Hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa kecewa dan ketidak percayaan tentang hal ini. Sampai sakura mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari tasnya, dan melepaskan pelukan dari gadis berambut indigo ini.

"untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan mati dihadapanmu hinata aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu dan naruto" ucap sakura lemah. Dia mengangkat pisaunya dan bersiap siap menancapkan pisau itu ke perut miliknya, hinata menangkap pisau itu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal. Dia merebut pisau itu dari tangan sakura dan membuangnya.

"walaupun kamu mati, naruto tidak akan hidup kembali" seru hinata pelan, dia segera meninggalkan sakura yang masih tertunduk lemah di samping makam naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

TTak seindah shymphony

Chapter 2

Membunuhmu pun takan membuat naruto hidup kembali

##$$%%##

Hinata mulai menapaki jalan jalan pemakaman meninggalkan sakura yang masih terdiam dan tertunduk lemah sembari melihat tubuh hinata yang lambat laun menjauh darinya. Sakura lalu mengelus nisan naruto dan memeluknya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan membasahi pipinya yang merona bagai bunga di musim semi. "Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan air mata dan pelukanku yang terakhir pada orang yang kucintai" seru sakura dalam tangisnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga sakura yang tadi baru dipetiknya. Ditaruhnya bunga itu diatas nisan naruto dan matanya kembali menangis. "Ini kenang kenanganku untuk terakhir kalinya, maafkan aku naruto...maaf"sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghapus kesedihannya dan tersenyum untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Sakura meninggalkan pemakaman dengan hati teriris. Dia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya, kenangan bersamanya begitu banyak dan indah. Dia tidak menerima semuanya, langkahnya pun bagai orang yang tidak punya tenaga, begitu lemas dan lemah. Langkah yang diambil sakura berhenti ketika menabrak seorang laki laki berambut raven hitam seperti pantat ayam. Itu sasuke..., dia kembali ke konoha. Apa sebabnya...

" sepertinya kau harus pergi dari sini" ucap sasuke singkat. Sakura menatap matanya, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menatap mata hitam berkilau milik sasuke. Tapi tatapan itu sudah bukan lagi tatapan gadis yang jatuh cinta. Melainkan tatapan seseorang yang kecewa, itu tidak berarti baginya karena cintanya sudah berpindah kepada seseorang yang pernah mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa balasan apapun.

" apa maksudmu" ucap sakura tegas. Sasuke tersenyum kecut melihat sakura yang berpura pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

" polisi mencarimu dan warga konoha sudah tahu" seru sasuke dingin, setelah mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat sakura terkejut,Sasuke segera membalikan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan sakura. Sakura terdiam ditempatnya, dia bahkan tak berkutik sekalipun. "Warga konoha..? Polisi..?, aku ketahuan..?" ucap sakura tak percaya. Dia segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya dan membereskan barang barangnya. Sakura ketakutan setengah mati, dia takut warga konoha dan polisi menangkapnya. Sebelum tersebar luas dia harus pergi meninggalkan konoha.

Sakura membawa kopernya dengan tergesa gesa. Tapi sepertinya dijalan dia melihat teman temannya ino, tenten, shika dan kiba yang membawa akamaru. Langkah sakura dihentikan oleh genggaman kuat dari ino. "Sakura... Kami ingin berbicara sebentar padamu" kata ino kepada sakura. Jantung sakura berdetak tak beraturan, dia takut bahwa teman temannya akan tahu masalah itu. Akamaru tetlihat begitu agresif, dia terus mengonggong pada sakura. Kiba sudah berhasil menanganinya. Tenten segera melangkah mendekati sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan tidak percaya. "Sakura.. Apa benar kamu yang..." kata kata tenten terhenti. Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara.. "Maaf teman teman aku ingin melanjutkan studi musik di paris, keretanya akan berangkat sebentar lagi, aku duluan ya..." kata sakura tergugup gugup. Dia melepaskan genggaman ino dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Teman temannya sudah tahu dari polisi polisi yang menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan naruto dan berniat bertanya pada sakura untuk meminta penjelasan bahwa bukan dia pelakunya.

"Apa benar dia pelakunya?" tanya tenten yang masih memandang sakura yang tengah berlari menjauhi mereka semua. "Itu benar..." seru shikamaru singkat. "Bagaimana mungkin, aku percaya bukan sakura yang melakukan itu semua" seru ino lemah. Shikamaru menahan nafasnya untuk berfikir. Dia sudah mendapatkan bukti yang cukup akurat bahwa sakura memang pelakunya.

"Bukti pertama, apa kalian sadar apa yang tadi sakura katakan, dia bilang ke paris dan keretanya akan segera berangkat. Huh.. Mana ada yang dari konoha ke paris naik kereta, dia terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi kita, mungkin dia sudah mengetahui kalau kita mendapatkan informasi tentangnya"

"Bukti kedua, manusia memiliki suatu hormon yang dinamakan adrenal, hormon ini akan membuat tubuh manusia bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat dia sedang dalam suatu masalah. Jantung sakura pasti memiliki detakan cepat dan tidak teratur. Anjing seperti akamaru mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mendengar bunyi infrasonik seperti detakan jantung yang tidak teratur. Oleh karena itu anjing bisa mengetahui penjahat yang akan melakukan aksinya, karena saat itu tiba hormon mereka bekerja. Sebelum sakura datang, akamaru terlihat tenang dan tidak seagresif setelah sakura ada, berarti detak jantung yang tak teratur itu milik sakura"

"Bukti terakhir dan yang paling akurat, mobil yang menabrak naruto adalah mobil milik sakura dan sepertinya sasuke mengabadikan gambar yang menunjukan bahwa sakura keluar dari mobil itu dan segera melarikan diri. Waktu itu sasuke kembali ke konoha dan kebetulan mobil sasuke berada tepat di belakang mobil sakura"jelas shikamaru kepada yang lainnya. Mereka semua mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang shikamaru katakan. Kemampuan analisis tuan nara ini memang sudah diketahui dan diakui seluruh desa jadi mereka tidak lagi bisa meragukan kemampuannya ini.

"Tapi...sakura tidak akan pernah berniat untuk membunuh naruto kan..? Sakura mencintainya.." tanya ino

"Saat itu hinata ada disana, besar kemungkinan dia ingin menabrak hinata namun meleset ke arah naruto" pikir tenten

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju, karena mungkin seperti itulah kejadiannya.

Sementara di bandara, sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan konoha menuju paris untuk memperbaiki nasibnya sekaligus menghindari nasib buruknya yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dia terus disini. Sakura menuju ke loket bandara untuk membeli tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju paris. Sakura pun memasuki pesawat dan duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang yang sebelumnya sudah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Ketika sakura menolehkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu untuk berterimakasih, dia langsung terlonjak kaget. Seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"K..k...k..k..kau tidak mungkin" ucap sakura gemetaran dengan nada kaget sekaligus tidak percaya

"Selamat siang nona"sapa pemuda itu ramah...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata..tahu gak kalau ramen itu enaknya dimakan pakai apa" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah mengenggam tangan kecil milik hinata. Hinata tersenyum sambil berfikir tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan bawang goreng ataukah telur rebus. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menggeleng tidak tahu. Sedangkan laki laki itu tertawa dan bersorak penuh kemenangan "ramen itu paling enak kalau..." belum selesai laki laki itu berbicara, tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Dia pun langsung tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Hinata melihatnya tidak percaya, dia segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Sudah tak berdetak lagi, harapannya sudah berakhir.

"Tidak !" teriak hinata yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Itu semua hanya mimpi, mimpi yang mengulang masa lalu. Hinata menangis di kamarnya sambil memeluk bingkai foto yang menggambarkan kedekatan mereka dulu. "Naruto-kun kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini, bukankah kau harusnya mengajakku" kata hinata dalam tangisnya. Dia memandang sekitar dan menemukan sebuah jangka kecil di meja belajarnya.

"Huaah leganya benar benar lancar" ucap neji kakak dari hinata yang barusan keluar kamar mandi dan melewati kamar milik hinata. Neji memandang hinata dengan aneh dan menemukan bahwa hinata sedang memegang jangka dan bersiap siap akan menusukkan itu ke dalam urat nadinya. Dengan cepat neji berlari menghampiri hinata untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Neji segera merebut benda itu dari tangan hinata dan melemparnya jauh sekali. "Apa kau sudah gila hinata" ucap neji kasar setelah membuang jangka itu. Perlahan hinata melemah dan jatuh di pelukan neji "aku memang sudah gila kak, aku tak lagi bisa hidup tanpanya". Neji menghela nafas berat dan mulai mengelus kepala adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Sudah dua tahun berlalu setelah kematian uzumaki naruto, dua tahun juga hinata menderita karnanya. Wanita yang tidak bisa melupakan laki laki yang ia cintai walau ia telah pergi.

KRINGG... Suara telepon dari handphone milik neji menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengelus kepala hinata, tangan kirinya merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil handphone hitamnya yang terus berdering. Di layar handphonenya tertulis nama rock lee. Neji mengangkat telephonenya dan meletakannya disamping telinganya.

"Hal..lo ne..ji" sapa lee untuk memulai percakapannya. Dari telephone terdengar bahwa lee sedang terengah engah seperti sedang melihat kunti dkk.

"Ada apa" jawab neji to the point.

"Tebak tadi aku melihat siapa"

"Guru guy dengan celana wanita"

"Bukan itu, tadi aku melihat u..zu..ma..ki na..ruto" neji langsung menganga tak percaya. Sedangkan hinata langsung tersentak.

"Ya neji tadi aku melihatnya makan ramen di uchiraku. Disana sedang ramai, jika kau ingin melihat tubuh naruto yang hidup kembali cepat kemari" lanjut lee. Setelah mematikan panggilannya, hinata tanpa ragu langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju ichiraku untuk memastikan kebenaran yang diberikan lee untuk kakaknya.

Ternyata benar, orang orang berkerumun disekeliling ichiraku. Mereka keheranan karena baru saja melihat naruto yang bangkit dari kematian. Hinata berlari menghampiri ichiraku dan menemui naruto sekarang juga. Laki laki itu sedang menikmati dan menyeruput kuah ramen sambil menatap bingung orang orang yang mengerumuninya. Hinata menatap orang itu, lambat laun meneteskan airmata. Hinata tak dapat menahan dirinya dan segala rasa rindunya pada naruto. Ia segera memeluk erat pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Aku benar..kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, aku sangat mencintaimu" seru hinata lemah sambil menangis. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyukai pelukan hinata, dia melepaskan pelukan hinata dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah. "Siapa kau, kenapa kau memelukku sembarangan!" Ucap pemuda itu kasar sambil menatap hinata penuh kebencian. Hinata kembali menangis namun kali ini tangisannya lebih dari sebelumnya "ini aku naruto, aku hinata kekasihmu". Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya kepada hinata dan menatap orang orang yang mengerumuninya. "Dengar kalian semua, namaku namikaze menma bukan naruto dan kekasihku adalah sakura haruno bukan kau dengar!". Hinata mengapus air matanya dan menatap menma penuh ketidak percayaan. Tak berapa lama gadis berambut pink itu muncul ditengah perselisihan mereka "halo hinata perkenalkan aku kekasih dari pemuda yang kau akui adalah kekasihmu" ujar sakura menatap hinata sambil tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. Menma menggandeng tangan sakura dan segera pergi dari sana. Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia tak berkutik sedikitpun. Neji dan ino berlari menghampiri hinata yang sedang tidak berdaya "hinata kamu tak apa" ucap ino sembari mengelus pundak hinata. "aku tak akan memaafkan dia hinata, naruto akan menerima hukuman karena memperlakukanmu seperti ini" kata neji yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Hinata mencegah neji dengan menarik tangannya "dia bukan naruto kak neji, naruto yang kukenal tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini padaku dan semua orang disini" ucap hinata lemah.

Menma adalah laki laki yang ditemui sakura dalam pesawatnya menuju paris. Sakura bekerja pada menma selama dua tahun, ia berhasil mengubah hidupnya dan menjadi orang kaya. Menma jatuh cinta pada sakura dan menembaknya, sakura setuju akan pernyataan cinta menma dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpacaran. Menma datang ke konoha karena alasan pekerjaan, ia mengajak sakura sebagai sekretarisnya. Awalnya sakura menolak tapi dia ikut karena terpaksa. Jadinya mereka bertemu hinata dan warga konoha yang menurutnya merepotkannya.

Kini hinata dan menma telah bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah akan ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka. Maafkan author yah, karena ngepost fictnya lama. Author masih kelas dua smp, dan jarang megang laptop. Terimakasih yang udah ngereview dan follow fict ini.

Terimakasih, by hikari tsukami


End file.
